Red Dawn
by XD003
Summary: Have you ever wondered about your life, if it’s ever really true.Well, I’ve had something like that, except different. I’ve had dreams – no, feelings that this time, nay, this world, never should have existed." Story about 3 generals in the RA2 Timeline
1. Introduction

Red Dawn

Introduction

Have you ever wondered about your life, if it's ever really true? Or how about your family, are they lying to you about your life. Well, I've had something like that, except different. I've had dreams – no, feelings that this time, nay, this world, never should have existed. It's really odd, but I've had dreams of a war, very different then the one we had just a few years back between Europe and the Soviet Union. This war was between the United States and Germany, and Germany is supposed to be our ally in this "Real world". It seems so unknown to me, but so real, unlike the last war, which felt so… fake. In my dream, there was so much pain, death, torture. I don't know why I feel this way but perhaps Professor Einstein will know something about this. He is after all one of the best scientific minds alive, so he should be able to figure this out.

Either way, I still wonder, was that war really meant to happen…

I remember one last scene, two planes crashing into the Historic and famous World Trade Centers on September 11th, on a year I can't quite recall. But before I could see what happened next, from out of nowhere, I heard a loud shout in my ear.


	2. Chapter 1: The Calm before the March

Red Dawn

Chapter 1

The calm before the march

"Mr. Sectronic! I won't repeat myself again, Wake up!" The voice yelled again.

"Ugh…" I pulled my head off the desk, which was covered in my slobber, and looked around at the class while half-awake. "Ah crap, I didn't fall asleep again, did I?" I asked groggily with a crooked smile on my face. The class laughed silently, with or at me I wasn't to sure at the time, so I just laughed nervously and stared at the person towering in front of me.

"Mr. Sectronic, that's the third time this week you've fallen asleep in my class, and it's only _**Tuesday**_." The teacher informed me, as if I didn't know that already. He was a tall male with dark blond hair and almost always had a stern look on his face, and don't get me started when he is pissed. His name is Jacob Kain, but everyone in the class calls him Mr. K (Sometimes people like to call him Mr. Jk for kicks and laughs).

"Maybe you shouldn't be up all night playing video games Mr. Sectronic" Mr. K suggested in a stern tone of voice to me.

At the moment all I wanted to do was say 'Shut up', but I put a large smirk on my face and replied, "Well, Mr. K, with all due respect, and I'm sure I speak for everyone here when I say this, but, your class is so boring it'd put the dead into a coma." The class began laughing louder at my remark.

Mr. K was annoyed now. I could tell by the look on his face, and how he phrased what he said next. "Heh, Out there the world may call you a War Hero, one who defended the European borders from Russian invasion, but in here you are _**MY**_ student, and you will do as I say. Do I make myself clear, Commander Andros Sectronic!?"

I shook my head and stood without saying a word, looking him dead in the eyes. I was taller then him, even though I was only nineteen years of age. The whole room was dead quiet as Mr. K and I were in a stare off match, like in those old western movies, until…

"**SIR YES SIR!**" I shouted in my best army voice and saluted him. The whole classroom erupted into monstrous laughter that could be heard throughout the halls, some kids even fell from their seats in laughter. I bowed once and sat back down in my seat while smirking victoriously at Mr. K.

The defeated teacher grunted and yelled "Get back to work, all of you, **NOW!**" The class shut up and silently resumed working, as Mr. K stormed back to the Blackboard, huffing angrily.

While I watched the teacher write the notes for the lesson down, my desk neighbor tapped my shoulder and said "Damn Andros, you sure do know how to make a dull day bright. I've never seen Mr. JK that pissed." I turned to the person who said it, and it was my best friend Krail Rigatro. He had bright green emerald hair and was a paleish colored person. Krail was also 18, but for his size, people could mistake him easily for a Lower-school person. The most striking feature about him was the 4 medals he always had hanging around his neck – army medals. Back in the last war in Europe I met Krail as a High-Ranked general, even higher then myself. He had even helped me Co-Ordinate the final assault on Moscow to draw Joseph Stalin out. By the end of the war, we were both promoted to Top-Ranking Commanders of the Allied Forces, and the youngest alive.

"Heh, what can I say. I'm just good like that." I whispered to him.

"Nah man," he said and continued after making a brief pause "_We're_ good like that" The grin on his face made me laugh a bit and I nodded in agreement.

The classroom phone started ringing, and MR. K answered it. He did so, and all he said was "mhm", "Yes", and "Yeah, I understand", then finally "Ok, I'll send him. Goodbye" He hung up the phone and directed his glare at me with a hall pass sliding from his sleeve. I had a nervous look on my face and stared at him. He threw the pass at me and said "The office wishes to have you up there for a bit, Mr. Sectronic." I caught the pass with two fingers and stood up, silently walking to the door. Before I left, I turned to the class and with my best overall voice, said "I'll be back" then left the room quickly. As I left and shut the door, I heard a crash against the door; it was Mr. K attempting to throw an eraser at me. Then I heard the classroom echoing in laughter.

My school is pretty big, 3 floors and over 1000 rooms, but I knew where everything was, so my trip was easy. While walking to the office, I saw kids lingering in the halls. Sighing softly, I walked by them and shook my head, and continued to the office.

I arrived at the office a few minutes later and sat on the chair near the reception desk, waiting for the person talking to the desk receptionist to move away so I could speak. While I waited, I took notice of the person at the desk. She – Yes, a female – stood there with her long brown hair swaying in the air from the nearby fan, and a large black and blue worn-down hoodie slung unto her shoulders. Her height was about 5'5"-5'8", so I assumed that she was around 15 or 16. When the administrative assistant spoke to the girl, she didn't reply back in words; just nods and head shakes. I was wondering if she was a mute, or if she was just really shy about being here, since I don't ever recall her being at this school before.

As I was about to stand up to get a drink of water, the assistant pointed at. "That's the student who'll escort you to your new class." The desk attendant informed her. The girl turned to me, and looked me dead in the eyes. Since I couldn't avert my gaze to anywhere else due to me being a Stare-Back-In-Eyes person, I noticed that her eyes were a sea blue color, with a soft shade of grey hidden behind them. I figured that's why I was needed at the office, so I stood up and bowed their way. Upon raising my head, I noticed that her face looked pale, and her lips were bone-dry and stiff. Probably from not talking a lot I guessed. When examined closer, her hair wasn't just brown; it had shades of Red and Black in the front. I then noticed another thing behind her eyes, a mystery; Sort of like a mysterious treasure buried in the deep calm sea.

The desk attendant whispered something to the girl. Whatever she said, it made the girl walk next to me, and cling to my arm silently. I was sort of confused and embarrassed by this and laughed, as I walked (Dragged) her to our homeroom class.

Seeing as how she had my classes – all of them, ironically – She must of been 18, which I found odd for someone of her size, as most of the 18 year olds here are as tall as skyscrapers… well, not skyscrapers, but you get the idea. Those kids I saw in the hallways earlier had vanished, so I figured they got busted and given ISS (In School Suspension).

Then we arrived; Room 1217A. I took a deep breath and flung the door open, as the entire room, including Mr. K, jumped up in shock. Directly following that, in a good falsetto voice, I said "Honey, I'm home~" and walked into the classroom with the girl still attached to my arm. The class once again erupted in monstrous laughter. I walked to the center of the room and bowed repeatedly: "Thank you, Thank you. I'll be here all day." Mr. K face-palmed and did a hand motion to signal the girl over. She unclung from my arm and walked over to the teacher, while I sat back down in my seat next to Krail and waited for Mr. K to introduce the girl.

"Class, as you can see, we have a new student joining us. Meet Elizabeth. Due to reasons stated by her family, we cannot bring her last name to light of class." The class waved to her, some saying hello. The girl, Elizabeth, stood there and waved shyly. I could tell she was nervous by the look on her face. So, being the kind person I am, I decided to try and help her get situated here. But before I even got a chance to speak, Mr. K spoke again: "Elizabeth, your seat will be next to the smartest kid in the class, who also is, unfortunately, the class clown. Andros Sectronic" He pointed at me and asked "Any objections, either of you?" She shook her head.

I know Mr. K all too well, even if we DID have any objections, he wouldn't care. At any rate, I stood up and said "If I may, it would be an honor to sit next to the most beautiful girl in this class – Nay, even when I was on the battlefield in the last war I've never seen a more radiant girl then her. And on the behalf of all of us, and the esteemed Mr. Jacob Kain, welcome to our class." The entire classroom roared in applause due to my speech, while Elizabeth stood there smiling. Even though she hid it well from everyone else, I could barely see it; she was lightly blushing a light shade of pink. She walked over to her seat, and sat down silently.

"Ahem," Started Mr. K, "Let's resume the lesson." He walked back to the board and began writing a math problem on it.

…_Then it happened…_

We didn't start hearing the noises till about 30 minutes later, but when we did, we rushed to the window. Blimps, large ones, were flying overhead nearby. On their hull was a menacing painted-on facial grin that would scare even a grown man. Para-dropping out of the blimps and nearby Cargo Planes were people and large tanks. Mr. K quickly turned the TV on to see what was happening. Every station on our TV box was all the same picture; A blank Blue screen. Then in a flash, President Dugan came on-air and gave a speech. What we paid attention to, however, was the large blue bar at the bottom reading this sentence. "Soviet Invasion Confirmed; U.S. Invaded. Take shelter now." The whole school went into a dire panic, while Krail and I were on High Alert.

We heard a loud sound nearby; a tank cannon blasting down the school's doors. Everyone in the class, and we can only assume the whole school, slid into a hiding spot and stayed there silently. Elizabeth scurried over into a corner hidden from everything, including me. She must have been the one who was scared most. Since Krail and I were on the Allied Army to this very day, we were granted permission to carry a small handgun to school, just incase of emergency.

The school shook once more. Another tank cannon blasted nearby. Then we heard a gunshot inside the school, and glass shatter nearby. Then it went dead silent. Nothing could be heard at all except for the noises outside. After a few minutes, the classroom door swooshed open swiftly, and in barged one of the people I saw dropping from the blimp. He wore a red cloak and had Shoulder armor, as well as a PPSH41 submachine gun. What I took notice to right away was the Hammer and Sickle emblem on his outfit – The Soviet logo; He was a Soviet Conscript, the weakest infantry type in the Soviet Arsenal. He began shouting in a Russian accent, making his words hard to understand, even if they were in English. He picked up his machinegun and fired it at the window, shattering it into pieces. Glass flew all over the place, and in shock, one of the students in our class banged their heads on the table.

'_Well, there goes our surprise attack'_ I thought to myself, as Krail and I stood quickly, with our weaponry in hand.

"Freeze!" Krail yelled and took aim at the Conscript. The solider turned to us and shouted again. He took aim at us now, and prepared to fire, as we did the same.

_Then suddenly, a shot was fired in the classroom…_


	3. Chapter 2: Race to Fort Bradley

A/N: Sorry for the late updates and stuff. I've been busy. but i got really bored, so i worked on these two chapters. Also, it's not formatting it properly, so meh.

* * *

Chapter 2: Race to Fort Bradley

The gunshot echoed throughout the room. The whole classroom had their hands over their ears. Most of the students had never heard a gunshot up close before. After a few seconds the conscript fell to the ground with a gaping hole in his chest, blood pouring out of his chest, muttering his last few words, "Glory to the motherland…" Everything after that was silent, except for the obvious noises of chaos and destruction outside. Krail and I checked our guns and shook them. All the bullets were still in them, and there apparently wasn't any sign of a misfire.

"Well, that was odd. But quite useful. At least we didn't have to waste any bullets" I said to Krail. I looked around the room to check on everyone's safety, and noticed Elizabeth was over in the corner, shaking wildly like a small child stuck in a blizzard. I then looked back at Krail and told him in a hushed voice, "Go check on that commie bastard over there. See if you can find anything of value and report it back to me. I'll check on Elizabeth." Krail nodded and slowly walked over to the corpse at the front of the room, while I made my way over to Elizabeth.

Once I arrived in front of her, I noticed her hands were shaking wildly and violently. Every part of her body reflected fear, but upon closer inspection, her eyes were the contradiction. Her eyes were glowing, not with their normal sky-blue color, however, but tainted with a dark crimson red-orange color – her eyes looked like that of a cold blooded killer.

"Elizabeth... are you alright?" I asked her concernedly. She shot her head up at me and focused all her attention on me. She stuttered and started to speak, but was interrupted by Krail when he came up to me. He pulled me aside and whispered into my ear.

"I just got message from command. They want us over at Fort Bradley ASAP. Said something about a Soviet Supply base in the area." Krail told me. I nodded, and the both of us ran out of the classroom, not even saying a word to excuse ourselves. When we got out into the Hallway, I looked back at the doorway and Elizabeth was standing there, watching us. I mouthed to her '_We'll be back as soon as possible, don't worry._' And with that, I turned around and darted after Krail who was already way ahead of me.

Krail and I arrived outside, only to behold in pure madness and chaos. Rhino Tanks were strolling down streets and blowing up anything in their path, Kirov Blimps were dropping their bombs all over the city, and the infantry were running wild in the streets, shooting down anything in their way.

"This has gotten out of control!" I shouted as I kept looking around the school. If it could be, the sky would be painted with the color of blood.

Krail and I ran through the pandemonium filled city. Everywhere we were it was the same thing – buildings on fire or completely demolished, Soviet infantrymen Para-dropping out of plane, there was even what seemed to be an incoming Soviet Naval Force; a large one at that. I stopped and headed to the cliffs and gazed over at the Seabound enemy. My eyes shot wide open at the sight.

"Krail! Get over here!" I shouted as loud as I could. Krail, without hesitation, turned around and looked at the sight I was beholding. He put a hand over his mouth at the awful sight.

"My god…" He whispered. There were 4 Soviet Dreadnaughts attacking the Statue of Liberty. We may have had Patriot missiles set up there, but they weren't enough to stop the barrage of missiles. A large load of them collided with the imposing monument. We were about to run over to Liberty Island to try and take them out. But when we were about to we saw a huge para-drop of Soviet Infantry behind us, with their guns aimed at us.

"For Mother Russia!" one conscript shouted. All of them got their guns ready to fire, but we were faster. In a heartbeat, Krail and I pulled out our Desert Eagles and blew the heads of the Red Bastards clean off their bodies. One conscript remained and he ran off screaming "Mommy, Ahhh!" We didn't bother to give chase, and ran off to get to Fort Bradley again. When I took one look back, all the Dreadnaughts were destroyed.

"Heh; Looks like Tanya did arrive after all." I mused to myself.

The remaining sprint to Fort Bradley was a short one. When we got there, we re-established contact with Allied Headquarters and got the base up and running again. We had the Ore Miner go out and collect us some ore so the base could have a steady flow of credits. Meanwhile, Krail was already inside the Construction Yard, the heart of any base, planning a way to attack the Soviet Supply Depot. I went into the planning room after I got the whole base set up, but when I asked Krail about how we would deal with the Soviets, he had no clue.

"They caught us completely off guard. I don't know if there is any way we can defeat them here." He said negatively. I slapped his head and showed him our medals.

"We are part of the Strongest Field Commandos the Allies have, and skilled Generals at that, and you're going to let an invasion like this damper your resolve?" I barked at him. He just shrugged it off and sat down at one of the chairs surrounding the Conference table. I sighed and did the same, and we waited for Agent Tanya to show up so we could hopefully get this show on the road.


	4. Chapter 3: Naval Defense

A/N: Forgot to add - I don't own Command and Conquer in anyway. I'll even go as far as to say I don't own the Modified Destroyer. All I own in this story is Andros Sectronic, Krail Rigatro, Elizabeth Sterling and Jacob Kain.

* * *

Chapter 3: Naval Defense

Tanya arrived in the base, and headed straight for the biggest structure there – the Allied Construction Yard. Krail and I were already there waiting for her so we could formulate an attack strategy against the Soviets. She entered through the doors on the side of the garage which held where the MCV deployed into, and went down the stairs into the Briefing Room. We were already in there, waiting for her. She plopped herself down on the couch with a loud groan.

"Those damn Commie bastards have the whole city under siege. I almost lost my whole platoon from that para-drop at the nearby restaurant!." She said, as she messed with one of her Dual M9 pistols holstered to her waist. I turned my head and was about to answer, but then the monitor started going off.

"Incoming_ Transmission from an Unverified Source_"

I turned my head back to the screen and expected to see a transmission from someone in the field, but it wasn't. It wasn't even an American transmission. When the screen flickered on, the face of the one person we'd never expect to see appeared – the leader of the USSR himself.

"Greetings, Americans. I am Premier Alexander Romanov. I have begun to attack all your bases. You have no chance to survive this barrage, make your time in our glorious union!" Apparently, all of America watched as the Premier declared war on all of the Americans and their allies. Suddenly, the screen changed to an overhead view of Liberty Island. A direct overview of the Soviet Supply Base and the Statue of Liberty.

"Watch as your country falls beneath our might." the premier continued. The view zoomed into a V3 Warhead Launcher at the supply base. It launched one of its missiles across the Hudson River... right into the Statue of Liberty. The missile impacted with the Monument which signified our freedom. It began to crack in some place, then soon, all over. Pieces slowly began falling off. Within seconds, the whole statue collapsed to the ground. The head had rolled off of the base and onto the ground nearby. Chunks of it also were scattered everywhere. It could easily be assumed that the whole country was in shock - Lady Liberty had fallen. The screen then reverted back to Romanov, who was sitting in his chair, smirking.

"See your Liberty, how she lies broken before you. In but a moments time your most powerful city of New York will follow in her footsteps. Soon after that, all of your cities and allies as well will belong to the might of the USSR." I snarled under my breath at the words spurting from this maniac's mouth, and gripped the pistol holstered at my side; I was about to shoot the screen, but Krail stopped me by placing a hand on my shoulder, and shaking his head. Romanov made the closing part to his speech; "The choice is yours. You can continue to mourn your past and fight meaninglessly, or you can surrender, and join us in the Great Soviet Revolution!" The screen flickered once and went back to showing the Eagle Insignia of the Allied Forces.

Seconds after the transmission ended, the Construction Yard started to violently shake. The three of us – Krail, Tanya, and I – ran outside to see what the hell was going on. When we emerged out of the doors, we saw that Fort Bradley was being overrun by a Soviet Tank barrage. We couldn't afford to build up any defenses, and Tanya's C4 Bombs weren't retrofitted yet to blow up Tanks. I figured we were done for, and we hadn't even started to fight yet. I closed my eyes and waited for the end. I heard the sound of a cannon being fired, and I winced as I prepared for impact... but nothing happened. Instead, I heard the sound of something exploding. I opened my eyes to the sight of Coast Guard boats attacking the Armor Battalion that was assaulting the base. After all the Rhino Tanks were destroyed, all that remained was an old Mammoth Tank from the last war. There was no way a Coast Guard boat could destroy that. But hope emerged at the last second, when what looked like an Allied Destroyer-Class Cruiser fired upon the Mammoth Tank. The destroyer fired its cannon; the cannon ball soared through the sky, and bored a hole straight through the Mammoth Tank. The tank exploded violently, with chunks scattering everywhere.

After that was over, the Destroyer came over to the nearest Natural-formed dock, and Krail and I boarded it. Funny thing was, it wasn't a normal Allied Destroyer. It had some massive upgrades attached to it. One of them was a prototype Railgun Cannon, which was a recycled concept from our abandoned Cruisers from the last war. We pulled away from the land, and we sailed for the Soviet Supply base to the south of the fort.

On board, we were escorted to the command bridge, where, while we waited to land, we were introduced to the crew. The only one we didn't meet was the Captain, who was apparently elsewhere on the ship. Rumor about the captain was that they were one of the most gifted ones to graduate from the Naval Academy, and were a threat to anything on the sea. There were rumors that they had even taken on a Soviet Dreadnought with just a small gunboat and emerged without a scratch on the boat.

We landed on an uninhabited part of the Supply Base, When we got off, we noticed a plethora of Petrol Barrels. I looked over at Krail, who was smirking at me. We both were thinking the same thing. We re-boarded the Destroyer, and manned the cannons, then fired upon the barrels. It caused an enormous explosion, which led straight into the base. It blew up the double barracks they had, the Tesla Reactors, and greatly damaged their Construction Yard.

We went back to the Command Deck in hopes that the Captain would be there. They were and, from the entryway to the big room, I shouted "Fire the Railgun at the Construction Yard!" The captain, who was dead silent, motioned their hand to follow the order. The crew members at the consoles input a series of numbers – these were the targeting coordinates for the Railgun Cannon. When locked on target, the Railgun fired upon the Construction Yard, demolishing it. But it didn't stop there. The energy based beam shot through the surrounding buildings, and demolished the remainder of the base.

Suddenly, the screen overhead of the controls flickered on. It was just a voice and a picture of a Allied Symbol.

"_Congratulations. Mission Accomplished!_"

All throughout the Destroyer, cheers could be heard. But now was not a time for festivities, nor for parading. A war had begun on our very soil, and we were powerless to prevent such a thing from happening. I separated myself from Krail and went onto the deck of the ship where the Osprey was docked. I stood there and gazed out into the sea. It always seemed to relax me whenever I was thinking deeply about something. I was so entranced by the crashing of the waves against the ship, that I didn't notice the Captain appear behind me. They placed a hand on my shoulder and I awoke from my trance.

"Huh, oh. It's you Captain." I said to them. "Thank you for rescuing us. If it wasn't for you and your crew, Me and Krail probably wouldn't be here now." I thanked them in a sincere voice. The Captain shook their head and patted my head. They began to walk back to the inner halls, when I spoke out. "Ya'know, I'd at least like to see the face of our savior." The captain chuckled a bit and pulled off their hat. Underneath the hat was what seemed to be a hood – a Blue and black one. They pulled down the hood and their hair instantly floated out from under it. It was long and brown, vaguely familiar to... They turned around and glanced at me dead in the eye. My mouth hung open at the sight of who it was.

"General Elizabeth Sterling, head of the Allied Naval Forces in America, Sir!" Elizabeth said, then continued jokingly. "Seems I did need to worry about you after all."


End file.
